


Cataclysm and wedding talk

by symphorine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Wedding Planning, and an asshole cat, mostly wedding suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphorine/pseuds/symphorine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Suga are getting married, and Yachi's trying not to think too much about something Kageyama asked her. Turns out, she really didn't have to worry.</p><p>ft. Kageyama's cat, his and Suga's bathroom, and also two tiny cuties in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cataclysm and wedding talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mei_tan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mei_tan/gifts).



> Once again, in the unofficial series of 'Milly prompted me and I did a thing', the prompt was "Get if off, GET IF OFF" + hinayachi, and it got out of hand about two lines in.
> 
> Fair warning, it's at the border between fluffy and sappy.

 

Today was the big day. At least, it felt that way to Hitoka. The wedding wasn’t supposed to happen until a week from then, but she was going to make the last modifications to both groom’s suits today, after working on them for months. Tobio’s had been simple, sober, classy, but Suga had insisted that _someone in this relationship had to be more flashy_ , to which Tobio had promptly replied that they spent way too much time hanging out with Oikawa.

So, while Tobio’s white suit hadn’t been too much of a headache, only requiring a few adjustments here and there, Suga’s black one, sprinkled with red and gold, had been a challenge. The cut had been easy, but the color balance had taken her weeks to figure out. When she’d been done, Shouyou had taken her out in celebration, then she’d promptly passed out of relief in their bed, finally at ease.

She’d ordered him out of the living room while she worked on Tobio, because while those two were the best of friends, riling each other up while she was holding sharp pins was bound to end badly. She laid out her tools on the coffee table and joined her friend who was standing still, rigid, in the space they’d cleared in the middle of the room.

“Hold still, it shouldn’t take more than a few minutes,” she smiled at Tobio.

He jerked his head up and down, a gesture she knew too well - he’d borrowed it from her. She started humming as she examined him, knowing he thought it was appeasing. She used to be very shy about - well, everything, but her singing voice in particular. The first time her fellow then-first years had heard her, they’d all stopped what they were doing and she’d been sure, for a split second, that they were trying to break to her the news that it was _horrible_ to hear. Then, surprisingly, Kei had been the first one to compliment her, and the others had done the same, and she remember feeling very overwhelmed - and relieved. Since then, they’d asked her to sing more than once. She’d taken the habit to hum along to whatever song was on the radio in the morning, and Shouyou sometimes joined her, when it was one he knew.

“Hitoka,” Tobio whispered, breaking the comfortable calm that had settled around them.

“Yes?”

“I have no idea what I’m doing.”

She stood up and faced him, her work done. His face was startingly open, his usual frown gone. He wasn’t shaking, he never did, but his voice was almost choked.

“You’re going to marry the love of your life, Tobio. I think it’s going to be alright,” she smiled, patting his arm - still somewhat awkwardly, even after all these years.

It wasn’t the first time he’d said things like that. It had become more frequent in the last week, and Shouyou and her had become expert at derailing this train of thought whenever it threatened to start again. So, when she saw that Tobio still looked unconvinced, she pretended to need something she’d left outside and stepped out for a second. The hallway was empty, wooden walls illuminated by the early-afternoon sunlight filtering through the windows. She immediately unlocked her phone and called Shouyou, keeping her voice as low as possible.

_“Hey, you need something?”_

“Tobio is being weird about everything again,” she explained, checking that he wasn’t poking his head out of the door. “Can you come cheer him up? I’m almost done with him, so you’ll have time.”

 _“Sure, I’m coming! Give me five minutes, I’m going to kick his ass back into normal,”_ he promised.

“No fighting, please. Especially if he’s still in his suit,” she reminded him.

“ _Fine. I’ll find something. Oh, wait, I know! I’ll be here right now. Love you!”_

“Love you too,” and then she heard the soft ‘click’ that signalled the end of the call.

She tiptoed back in the room, where Tobio was still standing straight, more tense even than when she’d left him. She was pretty sure he didn’t notice one bit that she’d brought nothing back with her. She put on a smile, the one Shouyou had assured her was the one that ‘would stop everything bad in the world’ - because this was not a time for small measures - and feigned to go back to work on Tobio’s suit.

“You know, I think it should be pretty sunny for the wedding, isn’t that good? We’ll be able to leave the kids to play outside, it should be nice.”

“He does love the sun,” Tobio murmured, his expression unmoving.

Hitoka kept smiling and babbled on, talking about everyone who would come, how pretty the reception would be, how happy everyone was for them, anything positive she could think of. She felt the minutes tick by, and still no Shouyou - she was starting to be nervous, stuttering here and there, and though she thought Tobio had relaxed a bit, sometimes talking back, she wasn’t sure how long she could keep this up. She wasn’t usually the one to give him a pep talk.

Eventually, she ran out of things to say, and out of fiddling to fake. She helped him out of the suit, and he put on his normal clothes back, but he didn’t try to leave, and instead sat on the sofa. He looked deep in thought, and Hitoka knew to wait for the question that would most often come out of his reflexions. She busied herself with preparing the other suit and rearranging her tools, not humming anymore.

“Say, if Shouyou proposed to you, what would make you say yes?” he finally blurted out.

Hitoka freezed. She slowly, painfully turned toward her friends, at loss for words. If Shouyou proposed, first, she would probably faint, she was certain of that. But after? What _would_ make her say yes? A small voice in the back of her head made its way front, murmuring - what if she didn’t _want_ to say yes? It was a lot. Marrying wasn’t something casual, it had so many implications, about her and them, about their future.

It scared her. As happy as she was for her friends, as much as Tobio and Suga would probably be happy together forever - and she knew they would, even with all the second guessing from nerves - she had not idea what _she_ would do. What if she wasn’t cut out for it? What if they ended up realizing they weren’t made for each other after all? What if they fought? What if one of them died? What if they fell out of love?

The door opened and saved her from answering, and from thinking further about it. The one behind it was Shouyou, holding a huge, fluffy, white and orange cat Hitoka recognized as Tobio’s terror. He’d asked them for name ideas and they’d ended up making cat puns for hours. He’d chosen the simple Catman - Kei and Shouyou still insisted on calling him Cataclysm. Most of that resentment was because they were the ones the cat was most hostile towards, which may or may not have been linked to a trip to the vet they’d had to take care of, once, when Tobio had been sick.

“Hey, look who I found!” Shouyou beamed at them, holding Catman as tight as he could, trying not to let him wriggle out of his arms.

He was already sporting more than a few scratches, but he looked extremely proud of himself.

“Here, hold him,” he said, not waiting for Tobio to agree when he basically let the cat fall in his arms.

The change was spectacular. Tobio’s serious expression brightened, and he carded his fingers through his cat’s thick fur, making him purr. He still looked pensive, but a lot calmer. Hitoka inwardly sighed, relieved, and she gave a small peck on the cheek to Shouyou when he closed the distance between them. He smiled and returned the gesture, linking her fingers loosely together.

“Sorry it took me so long, he wouldn’t let me near him,” he grumbled, giving the cat a sour glance. Tobio didn’t notice anything, too busy playing with him.

“I can see that,” she laughed quietly, tracing one long scratch mark on his arm.

“He aimed for me eyes, the little-”

“Hey,” Tobio cut him off, making them both look back at him. “Thanks,” he added, fighting his rising blush.

Hitoka squeezed Shouyou’s hand, hoping it would stop him from saying anything too stupid. He didn’t, thankfully. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Tobio cleared his throat.

“I’ll tell Koushi you’re waiting for him,” and with that, he let his cat jump on the ground and walked out.

For a handful of seconds, Hitoka believed that the confrontation between her boyfriend and the cat would only consist in a ridiculously intense staring down contest. Then the cat _pounced_ on Shouyou, claws all out, under her horrified stare.

“What the hell- oh no, get it off, _get if off_!” he yelled when Catman, through the kind of physical prowesses only cats could pull of, latched himself on his back and stuck his claws in Shouyou’s shoulders.

Hitoka couldn’t get her hands on the cat, too afraid to get assaulted herself, and Shouyou’s cries did little to calm her down. She flailed uselessly, hoping that yelling too would startle the cat in leaving, to no avail. Finally, she opted for grabbing her coat, lying on the back of the sofa, and throwing it on Catman. It worked and distracted him enough that he let Shouyou go, then was thrown out of the door by his breathless victim. He slammed the door, then winced at its protesting sound.

“I’m never touching that thing again,” he grunted, inspecting the damage to his skin.

“It was a good call, Tobio looked a lot better,” Hitoka smiled shakily. “Let’s get you disinfected?”

Shouyou nodded and they went to the bathroom, where they knew Suga and Tobio kept all the medical things. Shouyou was on high alert the whole way, afraid Catman would come back for his revenge, but they reached their destination without incident. Hitoka dug out the first aid kit and sat next to Shouyou on the floor, making him present his arm.

“Is everything alright?” he asked as she rubbed antiseptic on his scratches.

“Hm? Oh, yeah, yes, everything’s fine,” she said quickly, unable to meet his eyes.

Tobio’s question was still swirling in her head. Shouyou didn’t push, and they fell in a comfortable silence. She was done fairly quickly, and she was getting up to put everything back when Shouyou grabbed her wrist.

“Hitoka, what’s wrong?” he asked again, brows furrowed in worry.

Hitoka freezed again. She debated telling him now, or avoiding the subject. She knew he wouldn’t let it go, but she wasn’t sure she was ready to talk about this, here and then, in a bathroom that wasn’t even theirs.

It was his eyes that convinced her. She didn’t think anybody could ever grow used to having that kind of intensity focused on them, after all. She pushed the first aid kit aside and sat down, facing him. He took her hands in his, playing gently with her fingers. He’d learned to be patient about things with her, and for that, as she was looking for the right words, she was grateful.

She took a deep breath.

“Do you think we should get married?”

She regretted the words the moment they left her mouth.

“I-I mean, we don’t have to if you don’t want to, it’s big and it’s an important decision and I’m not even sure _I_ want to, you never know, maybe we should wait before talking about it, and anyway, it doesn’t matter, maybe we’ll break up before that- oh no, I don’t _want_ us to break up, but what if-”

“Hitoka,” Shouyou said. 

His voice was barely more than a whisper, but just like that, she stopped. He ran his fingers across her knuckles, but he was looking at her, biting his lips.

“I’ve, uh, I’ve wondered. About it. Since Tobio told us he was engaged,” he admitted. “And I. I thought about it. I didn’t want to pressure you, so I didn’t say anything.”

His cheeks were getting red, but Hitoka was pretty sure hers were, too. She clasped their hands together and leaned forward, just a bit. She could feel her heart beating, harder than it ever had.

“It’s a big commitment. It’s scary, honestly,” and he laughed, the sound reverberating on the walls. “It’s supposed to mean happily ever after, even though it’s not always the truth, and it’s what scares me. That one day, we’ll wake up and regret it.”

She lifted her hand without thinking, her thumb brushing his jaw. They were still looking in each others eyes, and her throat was getting dry. She couldn’t say a thing.

“But if you think about it, we’re working on happily ever after anyway, right? Like, we live together, we’ve learned to _be_ together, and it makes me so happy - you make me so, so happy, you know,” and she could hear the emotion in his voice, ringing loud and clear and true, “so I think, I think, married or not, I want to be with you forever, and to keep being happy together, and nothing will change that. If you want to, if we decide to, I would love to get married to you, because- because- but even if we don’t, as long as we’re together, I don’t care that much. I just want to be with you.”

For a fews heartbeats, she didn’t know what to say.

She didn’t know what to say, but she heard everything again, replaying in her head, and - she found her answer. Shouyou’s eyes widened when the first tears started rolling down her face, but she was smiling so wide her cheeks hurt. He brought a hand to her eyes to wipe them, and she pressed her face in it lightly, feeling like her heart was growing so big it would jump out of her chest.

“I l-love you, I love you s-so much,” she hiccuped, pressing at her eyes to make the tears stop.

He was crying too, and laughing, and she kissed him, again and again, their lips tasting faintly like salt, until they were out of breath. He pushed their foreheads together, and they laughed again, even though they were out of breath, even though her lungs felt so tight, and she felt so incredibly _happy_.

“I hadn’t thought about it that way,” she finally whispered, sniffling. “But like that, I think- I think I would like it. Getting married.”

“Good. Okay. Good,” he repeated, kissing her once more, slowly.

“I have to get back to work,” Hitoka sighed. “I haven’t done Suga’s suit yet.”

“Okay.”

Neither of them moved for a minute. The floor wasn’t exactly the most comfortable thing, but she didn’t want to leave.

“Maybe we can talk about it again when we’re home?” Shouyou offered.

“Yeah.”

It still took another minute before they got up, and they only let go of each other the time it took to wash their faces, erasing the tear tracks running down their skin. Their eyes were still red in the mirror, but it didn’t really matter.

Shouyou walked with her to the living room where Suga was already waiting, talking with Tobio, the cat on both their laps. They turned towards them when they entered, Shouyou narrowing his eyes at Catman, then ushering Tobio out of the room before he could get attacked again, leaving Hitoka and Tobio’s future husband alone.

“Are you okay?” Suga asked, all soft concern, having noticed the obvious signs of crying.

Hitoka felt her smile come back, her heart steady and warm, and she thought if that was how they felt about each other, then Tobio didn’t have to worry.

“Yes,” she said. “Everything’s fine.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I almost cried writing this tbh. They're too cute.
> 
> Tumblr post [here](http://asexualkurootetsurou.tumblr.com/post/140968176644), come say hi if you want?


End file.
